


A Helping Hand

by glameowstic



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Iwashimizu goes into heat and Oharano is tasked with taking care of him through it.He's as thrilled about this as you'd expect





	1. Chapter 1

When Oharano gets inside Ikuta Inn’s heat room, Iwashimizu is already on the floor writhing around in his underwear.

“Ugh,” he huffs, wrinkles his nose at Iwashi, and then nudges the other omega in the head with his foot. “Hey, hey get up. I have stuff for you.”

Iwashimizu looks up at him and pouts. 

“You’re not Gion,” he says, accusingly.

“Nope,” Oharano answers. Thank god for that. “He’s outside whining about not getting to fuck you though, if that makes you feel better.”

Oharano can't actually hear Gion but knows the idiot is still pathetically scratching and humping at the door in an attempt to get inside and "take care of" Iwashimizu. And if it were up to Oharano, he would let the dumb alpha in, throw a box of condoms at them and let nature take its filthy course so he could get out of here and find somewhere to rub one or three out in peace.

But Sekizan (telling Oharano and the other team omegas in private) was 90% sure that neither Gion or Iwashimizu actually knew how to use protection or even quote _"which hole to put it in,"_ and Oharano being the only omega on the team at the earliest point in his cycle (and therefore the least likely to turn into a puddle of cock starved sex-mush from being around another omega in heat) was stuck with tending to Iwashimizu.

"Alright, here's all the stuff you'll need. Protein bars and juice boxes are in the red bag, dildos are in the blue. I'll come back to check on you and hose you down in the morning,” Oharano says.

He tosses the bags at him and moves to leave because Iwashimizu’s scent is already starting to effect him and it’ll only get stronger, but Iwashimizu practically tackles him and Oharano finds himself on the floor with 80 kilos worth of needy horny omega on top of him.

"No," Iwashimizu wails. "If you're not gonna let Gion come in, would you at least stay with me? Please, I...I don't wanna be alone for this what if something goes wrong, everything feels so- I'm, I don't-" he babbles and Oharano has to wriggle his way out from underneath Iwashimizu and his searching, grinding hips.

"Well I'm not gonna sit around and watch you masturbate," Oharano says blankly. Getting sexually involved with teammates is always a bad idea. Plus Iwashimizu seems like the type to cry during sex _outside_ of his heat, let alone while in the throes of it, and Oharano likes his sexual encounters the same way he likes his friendships: at as far of an emotional distance as possible.

Iwashimizu seems to somehow blush harder at that.

"What are you...n-no I don't, _I can't do that,_ " he squeals and scrambles off of Oharano. He's so scandalized that it makes Oharano laugh.

"What do you mean you can't 'do that'? We're omegas, 'doing that' is the whole reason we go through this shit. Come on, you can't tell me that you've never touched yourself, not even during a bath, all alone...seriously?"

Iwashimizu violently shakes his head. "The walls in our house are so thin, I wouldn't dare! Plus...I read that doing that can um, damage your virginity? If you're not careful?"

Wow.

Oharano sighs. "Okay just this once I'm going to help you out. _Just this once_ ," he stresses, more for himself than Iwashimizu. "Now do you want to watch me fuck myself first and then try to copy what I do, or have me touch you?"

The only answer Iwashimizu gives is a keening moan and a shudder, so hard that Oharano realizes he just made Iwashimizu squirt in his pants. The damp stain between his legs grows bigger, and the scent of his cunt gets thicker, headier. Oharano shivers, flexes his groin muscles to soothe the sudden ache that throbs through his own cock.

He licks his lips and decides for the both of them.

"I think I'll touch you. Is that okay?"

Iwashimizu nods, a slow bob of his head once, and he's all pliant limbs and quiet whimpers as Oharano arranges them on the cot so that he's spooning Iwashimizu, cradling him tight to his chest. Both for the security it'll give the other omega, and so he can rub his own tits against the tight, strong muscles of Iwashimizu's back.

He reaches around to softly fondle at Iwashimizu's chest, stroking at the soft mounds with his thumb lightly at where they swell out at the fullest.

"You've got a pretty big rack for a male omega, y'know," Oharano murmurs. He's almost entirely flat himself, only a hint of plumpness to be seen from the right angle. Iwashi's at least a B-cup though. "Don't be embarrassed, it's hot," he says when Iwashi tries to cover his face.

He trails his fingers over and down Iwashimizu's arm before grasping his hand, guiding it between his legs for him to clamp down and gently grind against.

"You're gonna wanna start slow, some like to just go ahead and start fingering themselves, but I think it's so much better like this, when you play with your cock a bit first before getting something inside you. I make myself come like this a couple times before I put something in my pussy or ass."

That wasn't really true, usually during his own heats Oharano almost immediately stuffed himself with his favorite dildos and humped against a pillow until the whole thing was over. Rarely did he actually take the time to draw it out and tease himself the way he was showing Iwashi now.

Iwashimizu's cock is only a little bit bigger than Oharano's thumb, he notices as he strokes it, coaxing it until it's fully erect. Oharano moans, thinks about getting his mouth on it. There's no way Iwashimizu is ready for that step of course, but the fantasy of it is nice. His head between those thick thighs, tongue spread flat and firm to lav all over Iwashi from the slick entrance of his cunt all the way up and let that big omega cock rest between his licks to tease with tight firm sucks.

He grinds against one of Iwashi's firm thighs at the thought, indulges in the little shivers of pleasure it brings.

“Oharano, Oharano I...I think I need, inside...I-” Iwashimizu slurs, and Oharano moves his hand so that he’s guiding Iwashi’s own fingers to dip in between his folds.

“Yeah I know, you need something inside your cunt. It’s okay, go ahead and touch yourself there,” he hums, and readjusts himself so he can see the look on Iwashi’s face the first time he gets penetrated. The way he chews his lip, hesitant and worried about his “virginity” but too worked up and needy to stop. The startled widening of his eyes when Oharano makes him press his fingers inside and breach that tight little hole, and the way his face goes slack in pleasure from finally, _finally_ soothing that pulsing aching heat.

Oharano licks his lips, uses his hold on Iwashi’s hand to nudge his fingers in deeper. “Good, isn’t it? And that’s just your fingers. Cock’s even better. Having a big strong alpha on top of you, splitting you open with their big hard dick.” His thoughts briefly stray to the alpha from Sagami. The one that brazenly sidled up to him asking if he had an alpha, not even pretending to be subtle in scenting him. He was hot though, lean and strong with a face definitely worth sitting on. Maybe he should have let the cocky asshole try to get his number.

“Gion…” Iwashi murmurs and Oharano rolls his eyes.

“Mmhmm,” he answers, deciding to humor Iwashi. “I know you want him. Remember earlier, when you first started to go into heat? You just got on all fours and presented yourself for him. You were gonna let him rut you like a dirty little animal in front of god and everybody, huh?”

They would have too, if Sekizan and Hachioji hadn’t yanked them apart in time.

“Yes,” Iwashi whispers, like it’s a shameful thing. “I-I wanted him to _mount_ me.”

What a sight that would be, Oharano thinks. Like a poodle trying to fuck a particularly timid great dane.

He stifles a laugh and focuses on bringing Iwashi to orgasm. “C’mon, crook your fingers, yeah like that, keep doing that right there, you’ll-”

“Oh my fucking god,” Iwashi blurts and comes all over both of their hands.

Oharano smirks. “Yeah, that’s it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion's turn

Peeling himself away from Iwashimizu isn’t an easy task, the other omega’s big and clingy, but he manages to do it long enough to get to the small washroom and hose himself down so he can leave the room. About four hours later than he had planned.

Never had he imagined helping another omega through their heat, considering how exhausting his own were. It’d be easier if Iwashimizu was an alpha, then the most Oharano would have to do is lie on his stomach and get rutted at. He could at least play on his phone that way. But Iwashi was an omega and a particularly needy one at that, which meant he wanted to be cuddled and kissed and loved on at every possible moment. He couldn’t just eat the damn protein bars, Oharano had to break off pieces and feed them to him by hand. 

Only by the grace of Iwashi napping was he able to make his escape.

He tiptoes past Iwashi’s sleeping form, and opens the door to see Gion still there, but along with some other omega. With their hands in each other’s pants and tongues down one another’s throats.

They scramble apart when they notice he’s staring at them, but neither seem to actually be ashamed of fooling around in the hallway.

“Where’s Sumiaki? Is he okay?” the other omega demands as he stands up. “You better have been treating him right, this is his first real heat,” he snarls and now that he’s up in Oharano’s face, he seems familiar. Maybe from a team they played recently? He has a bandaid on his face covering a scrape, so Oharano deliberately pokes at that to push the omega out of his face and away from him.

“He’s fine, just horny and whiny. Go ahead and see for yourself.”

He steps aside enough for the omega to go past him but puts his foot against Gion’s chest to keep him from getting up and heading into the heat room too. The omega stares him down with what’s probably supposed to be a menacing gaze but it just comes off as pouty and belligerent. Oharano rolls his eyes and wordlessly sits down next to Gion.

This is apparently satisfactory enough for the other omega and the door beeps and clicks shut behind him.

“Hey no wait, I wanted to- oh come on how come Miyuki gets to go in but I don’t?!” Gion yells.

Right in Oharano’s ear.

Oharano sighs. “Because Miyuki isn’t going to try to get Iwashi pregnant, stupid,” he answers.

Then he gets up and drags Gion away to sit and wait some more in the adjacent hallway.

They sit there in silence or at least Oharano tries to sit there in silence, Gion just keeps staring at him and breathing heavily. Eyeing him up and down.

The idle thought that they could probably get away with a quick and dirty rut passes through Oharano’s mind, makes his cunt throbs and ugh he needs to take another shower because apparently Iwashi did more than literally rub off of him if he’s genuinely considering letting Gion fuck him.

“Hey,” Gion says all of a sudden. Licks his lips and leans in closer.

“Hey what?”

“You smell really good,” Gion says, breathless and dopey about it. “I mean you always smell good but now you smell…really _really_ good.

Oharano snorts. “You only think that because I’m covered in Iwashi’s stink.”

“No!” Gion says defensively. “Well...not just that. It’s your scent too. It’s really nice.” 

He licks his lips again and then moves closer until he’s got Oharano pinned to the wall.

Gion is not a good kisser. At all. He jabs his tongue in Oharano’s gums and leaves his mouth gaping open like a fish while he does it, getting drool all over and it should leave Oharano drier than a desert but a new rush of heat floods Oharano’s body so he shoves Gion back and rolls over to get on his hands and knees, presenting himself for him.

They’ll have to be quick about it. Really, really quick. Either Sekizan or Hachioji will be coming to check on them in twenty minutes or so. It’s risky but right now he’s too horny to care.

“What are you waiting for?” Oharano huffs, glancing back at Gion who is just gawking at him. “Pick a hole and fuck me already. Hurry up before I change my mind,” he snaps, and Gion scrambles to obey, tugging his and Oharano's pants down.

It would be more responsible of him to make Gion fuck him in the ass, Oharano thinks. He had told Gion to choose but being realistic, no alpha turned down the opportunity of fucking raw omega pussy when offered, unless they weren’t attracted to omegas in the first place.

Sure enough Gion aims straight for Oharano’s cunt when he gets between his legs. It takes him a couple sharp, ragged jags of his hips before he gets it in, and nails Oharano deep, splitting him open. Thrusts twice and busts messily inside him, knotting him up before Oharano can tell him not to.

Oharano clenches down on Gion’s little knot, works his cunt on it. It’s not his first, that ‘honor’ went to a random alpha from some matchmaking service his parents signed him up for when he went through his first heat. Gion is an obvious virgin though, no finesse or technique or stamina. He’s trying though, keeps thrusting and working his hips for Oharano and that’s what makes Oharano come, that Gion is so determined to make it good for him too, in all his clumsy resolve.

A shadow falls over them, and Oharano groans, this time in guilt instead of pleasure.

He tilts his head back to meet a very displeased Sekizan’s stare.

Damn.

Sekizan yanks Gion up off of Oharano by the scruff of his shirt, and it’s a good thing Gion’s knot is as small as it is because it feels sore getting yanked out as it is. For a brief moment Oharano flares up, bright and hot with anger, instinct telling him that there is a rival omega in his space, and touching his alpha, _stealing_ him away for his own use.

Then he remembers that A: he doesn’t fight over dick, and certainly not _Gion’s_ of all alphas and B: Sekizan could probably crush his head with one hand.

“Oharano go for a run,” Sekizan says, staring Oharano down coolly. Daring him to challenge his authority. It’s tempting to, because it’s late and Oharano’s tired and wants to go to sleep and yeah, let Gion fuck him again maybe once or twice, he’s still not satisfied.

But Sekizan rumbles deep in his chest, so he just pouts and does what he’s told instead. Pulls his pants up and stomps in the direction of the front door.

He’ll just have to go find another alpha. Somewhere.

 

Maybe find out where Sagami’s team is staying.


End file.
